Finally!
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Akhirnya saat ini datang juga, saat dimana aku harus berhadapan dengannya. Setelah tiga tahun aku menunggu, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!.


Naruto's POV

Akhirnya saat ini datang juga, saat dimana aku harus berhadapan dengannya. Setelah tiga tahun aku menunggu, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku sudah lebih hebat dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Akan aku tunjukkan aku akan berhasil kali ini.

Di depanku, kau tersenyum menyeringai dan memandangku remeh seolah berkata kau-tidak-akan-berhasil-dan-aku-yakin-itu. Kau tahu Sasuke? Saat melihat tatapanmu itu rasanya aku ingin berlari ke arahmu dan menjambak rambut pantat ayam yang selalu kau banggakan itu.

Kau sudah siap dengan senjatamu sendiri. Sementara aku pun sudah siap dengan senjata di masing – masing tanganku, begitu pula dengan Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata –yang kini sangat serius-, Sai –yang saat ini kehilangan senyumnya-, lalu Sakura, Neji dan kulihat Yamato sensei dan Kakashi sensei menatap kami dengan tajam.

Kiba, Chouji, lalu Ino, Tenten dan Sai di sisi kiri dan kanan Sasuke. Mengepungnya. Lalu Hinata dan Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan byakugan mereka masing – masing di samping kiri dan kananku dan di samping neji ada Sakura yang mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat. Keringat dingin mewarnai wajah kami semua tapi Sasuke masih saja memasang wajah stoic dan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

Saat ini, saat yang sudah ku tunggu – tunggu sejak lama. Betapa tidak? Saat ini aku tidak hanya mempertaruhkan diriku seorang, tapi juga mempertaruhkan masa depan, impian dan juga cintaku.

Detik – detik berlalu penuh ketegangan, belum seorangpun di antara kami yang mulai bergerak seakan – akan sedang berusaha membaca gerak dan strategi lawan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara semilir angin yang seolah – olah berusaha menghibur hati kami. Mencoba menghentikan kami dari pertempuran yang tak akan terlewatkan lagi.

Mungkin kata orang memang benar 'sunyi senyap sebelum badai menerjang'. Sunyi, saat ini sangat sunyi. Tidak seorangpun yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Kau tahu Sasuke, saat ini sudah kutunggu sejak lama. Ini adalah saat pembuktianku padamu.

Aku tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang biasanya aku perlihatkan pada orang – orang ( baca : cengiran ). Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut seringai. Setelah tiga tahun sosokmu sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Sasuke? Wajahmu tetap tampan atau mungkin sekarang malah lebih tampan. Kau juga bertambah tinggi dan rambutmu itu? Haha…. Masih saja berbentuk ekor bebek pantat ayam. Sedikitpun kau tidak berubah ya Teme?.

Saat asik – asiknya aku memperhatikan si Sasu-teme itu, aku melihat gerakan pada bibirnya. Tunggu dulu bibir?

"Hn, Dobe….. apa kau sudah puas memperhatikanku?", katanya dengan seringai yang tetap saja menyebalkan dan intonasi datar. Rasanya empat siku – siku muncul di dahiku saat ini tapi aku masih harus bersabar.

'Sabar Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau emosi sekarang kau akan kalah darinya', kataku pada diriku sendiri mencoba untuk menyabarkan diri. Lalu akupun membalas perkataannya,"siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu Teme? PD banget sih?"' kataku sinis.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau kau sejak tadi melihatku seperti itu Dobe?", katanya semakin menyebalkan.

"Aku sedang konsentrasi tahu?", balasku berbohong padanya, karena sejak tadi aku memang memperhatikannya,"kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu, kupastikan itu", sambungku.

"Hn, benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti dobe", katanya lalu berbalik.

Kali ini habis sudah kesabaranku,"Grrrah!kau menyebalkan Teme!" teriakku. Dan tiba – tiba………

PLAKKKK………..!!!

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kerjakan soal ujianmu sekarang juga!!!", kata Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan pelaku pemukulan kepalaku dengan harisen.

End Of Naruto's POV

" kau berisik Naruto!", teriak sakura yang nampaknya kesulitan mengerjakan soal.

"diamlah uzumaki", kata neji.

Yang lainnya??? Semua sudah sibuk mengerjakan Soal Ujian Nasional mereka hari itu.

OMAKE

"Mana bukti kata – katamu dobe?", kata Sasuke dengan seringainya," kau tetap saja berada di urutan paling bawah.

"paling tidak naruto lulus kan?", kata sakura mencoba menyemangati naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih pundung di pojokan.'ternyata memang tidak bisa mengalahkan si Sasu-teme itu. Hiks………'batin naruto sedih, bagaimana aku bisa melamar Hinata-chan kalau begini?'.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan wajah bersemu dan tatapan Iba.

**OWARI**


End file.
